The slit lamp is an instrument consisting of a high-intensity light source that can be focused to shine a beam of light into a patient's eye. The slit lamp allows a practitioner to obtain an image of selected structures in the patient's eye, thereby facilitating an examination and diagnosis of medical conditions. Slit lamp-mounted laser delivery devices are also commonly used for laser light treatments, including, for example, photocoagulative treatment for conditions such as age-related macular degeneration.